The Dragon Lord
by Draco1997
Summary: 10 years of missing their heir and his bestfriend a new tribe shows up out of the blue wanting to form a peace treaty with Berk but for some reason the chief or what they call 'Lord' stays hidden and doesn't give out his real name. Will the Berkians find out who he really is along with his so called 'Mistress' also how did they know about Berk. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**(The Dragon Lord)**

 **(Start of a New Beginning)**

 ** _"_** _…_ _Leaving, what do you mean you're leaving?" Draco asked confused "I mean I'm leaving Berk and you should to" Hiccup replied rubbing under Toothless's chin "Why? We've been able to hide our dragons for this long and I bet we could do it a little longer"_

 _"_ _It's not just about the dragons, I've been planning to leave for a long time and now that I've got Toothless I can do just that (He looks over at Galaxy and Draco) why not come with me?" Draco shrugs "I'm not sure, I guess it's because we don't have a plan" Draco smirks and Hiccup is confused "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean you just plan to up and leave, what if they decided to come after us, then we're in trouble if they found us again, so I thought why not come up with a plan to make them have no reason to come after us" Hiccup was rubbing the back of his head "That… that could possibly work in our favor, but what are we going to do to pull that off?"_

 _"_ _Simple, we fake your death" he looked at Draco confused again "What?"_

 _"_ _It's what it sounds like, we fake your death"_

 _"_ _How are we going to do that and what about you?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about me, I'll just get exiled after killing you" this kind of freaked Hiccup out "How do you plan on doing that?"_

 _"_ _We'll use boar blood, we'll splatter it around on the ground, put some blood on the sword and myself, we'll have to find a place to kill you first"_

 _"_ _How about the edge of a cliff" Hiccup suggested._

 _"_ _That could work, now we just need to…" we were interrupted with the sound of our dragons growling. Draco pulled out his sword getting into a defense stance "Show yourself!" Draco yelled. No one came out but instead the bushes rustled "I'm going to go after them, you stay here and watch the dragons" Hiccup only nodded. Draco took off after the intruder._

 _Draco could see the outline of the intruder but it's hard to keep up through all these woods but luckily for him his knows these woods like the back of his hands. He took a left taking another path hoping that the person would take the path in front of him. He was getting closer to the other path and heard someone running as he got closer. He took the risk and dived forward luckily tackling the intruder._

 _They landed on the ground hard but not hard enough to harm them. He rose into a sitting position and was met with beautiful blue eyes "Astrid?" he questioned as he looked down at the girl "How could you?" she whispered. He didn't hear her "How could you have betrayed your people?" she whispered again but louder this time._

 _"_ _My people? I was never one of you" he harshly replied, "My so-called people have done nothing but ridiculed me because I'm not as big as them or because I hang out with Hiccup the so-called runt" she looked away but tried to get out from under him. He grabbed his sword that was lying next to them and placed it against her neck "You know I can't let you go until you hear me out first" she goes still but still avoids eye contact._

 _"_ _Have you ever felt useless before Astrid? Of course, you haven't, if you knew what it felt like to be picked on by everyone for being small and unskilled, that's what Hiccup had deal with but now he's got a chance to get away from it all and you want to ruin that, tell me Astrid why?"_

 _She looks up at him "Because he's weak and a coward and his betrayed his own kind" he puts more pressure on her neck "Then what does that make me?"_

 _"_ _You're different then him, you know how to wield a sword, you know how to fight but now that I saw that you've sided with the dragons my thoughts about you have changed"_

 _"_ _Well, that's all I wanted to know" she closed her eyes as the pressure on her neck got heavier waiting for the worse to come but it didn't, instead her lips were met with his and the blade was now back on the ground. She was stunned by his sudden change of action. After he pulled away he sat up looking down at her._

 _"_ _I know you think you're doing the right thing and it would consider to be the right thing but would you just look the other way until tonight, he'll be gone by then" she just stared at him stunned._

 _"_ _You then can tell them whatever you want but promise me you'll wait till tonight" she was still stunned but slowly nodded her head. He gave her a sad smile "Thank you" he got off her before heading back to the cove where Hiccup and the dragons were._

 ** _(Couple of hours later)_**

 _Astrid did as she promised and waited for tonight to tell everyone that she saw Draco talking to a dragon and she lead them to where she heard Draco and Hiccup were talking about but when they got there they saw Draco on his knees with blood splattered on him and his sword as well as the ground in front of him and the edge._

 _The chief was shocked but that quickly turned into worry "What happened here?" he asked in a shaky tone but Draco just sat there in silence. The chief looked around and saw what looked like… no it was part of Hiccups tunic "What. Happened. Here." He asked more sternly but still got silence. The Chief then ordered his men to grab the boy and take him to the cells until they decided what to do with him._

 _Later that night they decided to have him exiled._

 _The next was the day that Draco Ryder was going to be sent away for murder of the chief's son. The whole village was at the docks watching as Draco was being escorted to a small boat, some of the villagers were yelling slurs while the others were giving him death glares._

 _Stoick threw Draco onto the small boat staring him down. Draco didn't look him in the eye but that was because his eyes were on Astrid. Her eyes held sadness in them she wanted to say something and stop them but she couldn't find the words. His eyes told her not to worry she knew he was right but her heart couldn't help but ack._

 _"_ _It's time traitor" the chief spat._

 _Draco turned his back on Berk but took one more look at Astrid before he sailed off into the horizon. The village slowly went back to normal after a couple of days but some were still broken from the events that happened Astrid being one of them. She took quiet a liking to Draco after getting to know him but now she couldn't tell him how she felt about him._

 _The second was Fishlegs. He was friends with Hiccup and Draco once but stopped when he got threatened that he'll start getting picked on as well._

 _The last person that was upset was Gobber, Draco and Hiccup were his apprentices and good ones too but something about this was bothering Gobber though 'They were so close so why would Draco kill him' he thought._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

After that a couple of days later, Astrid suddenly vanished without telling a soul. Stoick sent out search parties for weeks but they all came up with nothing. Everyone presumed she was dead and called off the searches.

It was hard enough that Hiccup just died but now one of their greatest warriors has passed. The people of Berk started assuming if it was Draco that brought this misfortune onto Berk now they're paying the price but what they didn't know was that it was just going to get a lot worse from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**(The Message)**

 **(No One's POV) (Flying over Berk)**

Berk has gone through some terrible times in the past ten years. Dragon raids have gotten worse, one of our greatest warriors has disappeared without a trace, the outcast has been more active taking more land by destroying other tribes/villages. There's also been some rumors of a new tribe arising not knowing if they're a threat or friendly.

Right now, all of Berks residents are making repairs from the recent raid. The now older teens are grabbing some supplies from the damaged storage building.

"I'm getting tired, can we stop?" the girl twin Ruffnut complained.

"You haven't done anything to complain about"

"Yea but still, just watching you guys work makes me tired" her brother nods his head in agreement.

The man named Snotlout let out an annoyed groan dropping the supplies next to the twins taking a seat next to the male twin while Fishlegs was still getting supplies. They sat there in silence until Snotlout let out a slight chuckle. The twins looked at him "You know, this reminds me of the time when we were younger, before we picked on Hiccup and his friend… um"

"Draco, his name was Draco" Fishlegs jumped in taking a seat on the ground.

"I remember him, he was kind of weird but he was a good fighter, somewhat"

"He was kind of hot" the female twin commented gaining a few disgusted moans.

"Whatever happen to him anyways?" Tuffnut asked drawing circles in the dirt with a stick.

"From what I remember he was sent away for killing Hiccup" everyone looked at Snotlout with confused looks "What reason would he have to kill Hiccup?" Snotlout just shrugged.

"I just heard it from my dad and he didn't go into detail about it… but he did say that Draco fancied Astrid and there was rumor that she liked him back… at first I thought Hiccup confronted Draco and it turned nasty… but then I thought about it more and it came to mind that it had to be another reason behind it"

"Speaking of Astrid, why do you think she up and vanished like that _after_ Draco was sent away?"

"She didn't vanish" Fishlegs spoke up gaining a few confused stares from the gang.

"What do you mean?" the female twin asked.

"I mean that I know where she went, she told me not to tell anyone until she returned but since it seems like she won't be coming back I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you or not" Ruffnut got up and grabbed him by the shirt "How come you didn't tell anyone sooner?"

"Because I thought she would've come back within a few weeks but since that didn't happen I didn't think it would really matter if I said anything or not" he pushed her off him.

"Where did she go?" Snotlout asked.

"She went after Draco?"

"Why did she go after him?"

"Well… she said she saw him talking to a dragon which sounds absurd but I didn't question her and I guess she thought if he can talk to dragons he could probably control them"

"That's crazy"

"I thought that to but if by any chance, it was true it would've been possible for him to help us"

"We don't need help from a traitor, we've been doing just fine" everyone looked at Snotlout with a questionable look "Really? have we really been doing "just fine" Snotlout? The raids have gotten worse and worse every time they show up, we've lost 10% of our people to the dragons and you're saying we're just fine, yea that's total bull"

They sat there in silent from Fishlegs sudden snap until one of them looked out towards the ocean and noticed that an unknown ship was making its way towards Berks docks "Hey guys, looks like we have visitors" Tuffnut pointed at the ship gaining the attention of the rest of the gang "What do you think they want?"

"I don't know but I don't recall Stoick talking about having visitors"

"It's because he didn't and I think we should find Stoick" Fishlegs suggested and Snotlout stood up taking the task and ran to go look for Stoick or one of the other adults.

As Snotlout went to go look for Stoick the other teens went for the docks to get a closer look at the approaching ship "Can you see what tribe it's from?" the female twin asks, "Yes but it's not one that we know of" the ship wasn't a standard viking ship. It had the same style but was a little bit bigger in length and height, it has three masts instead of one and the front flag flew a symbol that looked like skull and crossbones but with a strange symbol instead of a skull and instead of crossed bones it was swords.

"What do you think they want?" the male twin asked.

"I don't know but Snotlout better find Stoick soon"

After Snotlout found Stoick in the Great Hall he told him what he saw, at first, they didn't believe him but that was until someone else came in saying the same thing. They ran out of the Great hall heading for the docks hoping to get there before the ship made port but they were to late when they saw most of the villagers standing on the docks staring at a hooded person with two swords one hanging on each side.

 **(It's Daedric armor from a mod that I've seen, it's called Daedric Huntress)**

Snotlout and the chief ran down to the docks pushing their way through the crowed trying to get to the front. After pushing their way through they got a better look at the stranger a little bit better, now noticing that it was a woman around her late twenty's.

"Are you Stoick the Vast?" she asks taking a few steps closer.

"Yes, and who may you be?" she went for her hood taking it off revealing a woman with long beautiful red hair that had a shiny flow to it, her eyes were a bright amber color and she had a few scars plastered on her neck, cheeks, and one under her eye. Her armor was strange, it was like how Astrid's armor was but… a little more revealing. Mostly the belly was showing and her legs. Her armor was a charcoal black with a bit of silver. The lower half of the armor was sown with fur and spikes.

"I'm Kalta Snow and I was sent here by my lord to give you this" she handed Stoick a parchment stating that the chief of a new tribe is wanting to make a peace treaty with Berk. The chief looks at Kalta "How far is this island?"

"Two weeks from here"

"What's the name of your tribe?"

"The Riders also known as Raidāzu"

"What's the name of your chief?"

"Lord" the chief was confused.

"What?"

"It's lord not chief and he doesn't want me telling you his name, he'll tell you his name in due time"

"So, you're saying he's to scare to give us his name unless we talk to him in person" Snotlout spoke but then was suddenly met with an ebony colored blade "Don't talk bad about my lord, he can burn this place to the ground in the matter of hours without breaking a sweat, so you might want to hold your tongue" Stoick quickly got in between them.

"That's enough, tell your 'lord' that we're willing to make the treaty with him" Kalta slowly sheathed her sword turning away from the crowed heading back for the ship. She went to the head of the ship and yelled "Be warned, when you step foot on our land you'll keep your weapons sheathed unless you want some unwanted trouble!" after that the ship left port leaving the residents of Berk stunned.

A few minutes of silence passed until they saw the ship becoming a dot out at sea. The first one to speak was Fishlegs "What do you think she meant by that?" he asked no one "I don't know but that lass gave me the shivers" Gobber spoke rubbing his elbows.

"So, who are you planning to take with you?" Snotlout asked "Not sure but you'll be one of them since you're my heir, Gobber's another one" the twins smiled at each other than back towards the chief "Can we go sir" they asked in unison. He looked at them with a questioning look.

"If I let you go you're going to have to behave yourselves, we're not needing anymore enemy's right not" the twin's high fived each other snickering about something "Fishlegs do you want to come with?" the heavy-set man slowly nodded.

"Ok then, now that we've got that settled let's get back to the repairs, we can't leave until the village is at least decently repaired" there were murmurs within the crowed as it dissipated and everyone went back to the repairs at hand.

"What do you think this 'lord' is like?" Fishlegs asked

"Probably not at all like she makes him out to be"

"She didn't say much about him so that's not really an answer"

"Well, whoever this 'lord' is, he won't be wanting to mess with all of this" Snotlout boasted

The twins and Fishlegs rolled their eyes picking up their pace "I bet the lord is hot, if a girl like her defends him like she did he must be hot" the female twin starts daydreaming of what he might look like. The male twin made a gagging noise "That's gross sis"

"He won't be as hot as me" Snotlout wiggled his eyebrow

"I actually hope he is" Ruffnut bluntly stated

"Not possible, no one is as hot as me" the female twin just shook her head in disgust.

They finally reach the village which felt like it took forever "Am I the only one that's hungry?" Snotlout threw out "No, you're not" they made their way to the Great Hall to get some grub.

 **(Great Hall)**

Once they arrived at the Great Hall they grabbed their food and went over to their usual table. Fishlegs sat by Snotlout while the twins sat on the other side facing the other two "Man, even after ten years it still feels different with Astrid not here"

"Yea, but we know she would want us to move on"

"Who says she's dead?"

"Well, she hasn't been her in like ten years so everyone has assumed that she's dead"

"She's too tough to die"

"Well, if she is alive then how come she hasn't come back to us?" Snotlout shrugged taking a bite of his chicken "I don't know but it has to be important to stay away from this body for that long" he flexed his muscles.

Everyone let out a sigh knowing that trying to get through his head is a waste of time 'Wherever you are, we hope you're ok' Fishlegs thought taking a bite of his chicken.

 **(Konawa Island hours later)**

Kalta finally returned from her two-week trip to Berk with good news that the chief is willing to make the treaty "Did they say when they'll be making their way here?" the lord asked sitting in his chair inside of his home. Kalta shook her head sitting in a chair next to him "Sorry but no, we'll keep you informed if we catch eye of them"

"Thanks, but remember, stay high and keep out of sight" she bows her head before taking her leave.

The lord heard footsteps coming from upstairs making their way downstairs "Do you think they'll remember us?" a female voice asked. The lord just shrugged "Probably but it won't matter if they do or not" the female took a seat on his lap lying her head on his chest "What should we do about 'them'?"

"We won't do anything, they're part of our tribe and they'll be treated like such"

"Are you going to wear your dragon lord attire or wear your normal clothes?" the lord just smiles "I'm not sure but I would like to see the look on their faces when they see us in those outfits" it was the females turn.

"So, you want me to wear mine to?" he started to rub her head like a cat "If you want to, I won't force you but I would think it would be funny"

"Ok, I'll wear it" she closed her eyes snuggling closer into his chest.

"Do you want the others to do the same?"

"I'll talk to them about it but it'll be up to them"

"Do you think 'he'll' be with them?"

"I would think so since he's the new heir and all, but from what I've heard from Kalta the village looked like it was attacked before she got there, most likely by dragons" she just chuckles "In a way I feel bad but at the same time I don't" the lord puts his arms around her waist.

"Same but let's not let that bother us, for now we got a welcoming party to get ready" he kisses the top of her head indicating her to get up. At first, she didn't get up but when the lord looked at her face he saw that she had fallen asleep he chuckles.

He slowly and carefully picked her up and carried her to their room lying her down on the bed pulling the blanket over her then it was his turn to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm sorry for the late and I mean really late update, real life stuff happened, work, broken computer, etc. but now I'm back and I'll do my best with more updates for now on, they might take a while though since I've recently had surgery on my finger and it's becoming difficult to write but here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it)**

 **I don't own HTTYD!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(The Voyage)**

The next couple of days were filled with constant work for the Berkians. A lot of repairs and reconstruction had to be done on most parts of the village as well as restocking supplies for the upcoming winter "Gobber! How's the repairs coming along?" Stoick asked his friend. Gobber turned away from what he was turning to look at Stoick "They're coming along well but we're having a bit of an issue with the restocking, a lot of the supplies have been destroyed or burned and the animals are too afraid to produce anything" Stoick rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, ok is there any way we could calm down the animals?" Gobber lowered his head shaking it "We've tried a few things already, brushing them, talking to them and even bathing them, still nothing"

"(Sighs) fine just keep trying, what about the graduates, what are they up to?" Stoick was more concerned about the twins and what they were doing "I had them go get some more wood from one of our lumber mills"

"What about the twins?"

"They're over their" Gobber pointed his hook at the home of the twins "Their parents are keeping them in line so don't worry about them" Stoick let out a sigh of relief but then remembered something important "What about the Hofferson family, how are they?" Gobber didn't look at his friend "They're still mourning over their daughter, it's been eleven years today since she disappeared" Gobber spoke with a soft tone. I knew what he was going on about but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Well I'm going to go check out the rest of the repairs, I'll see you around old friend" Stoick left Gobber to go check out the rest of his ruined village. Stoick thought it was time to go check out the repairs on the ships to see if they're see worthy yet.

 **(Docks)**

When Stoick arrived at the docks he saw a couple men working on the mast of the ship "Hey chief!" one of the men greeted "How's the repairs coming along?" Stoick asked looking over the ship they're currently working on "They're coming along great, we've got three ships left before they're all repaired" Stoick smiled 'At least something good has happened' he thought but his smile vanished when he noticed a ship anchored off in the distance.

"How long has that ship been there?"

The man turned to look at the ship "It recently showed up but it didn't come from the same direction as the one that showed up a few days ago" Stoick narrowed his eyes when he noticed movement on the ship. The person was wearing the same type of armor as the women from that new tribe that showed up a couple of days ago "Should we do something about them?" Stoick shook his head "No, as long as we don't cause them any trouble we won't have any problems with them" Stoick turned away leaving the man to the repairs.

'Are they really waiting for us or are they on Berk hiding somewhere and they're just using the ship as a distraction' a lot of thoughts and suspicion went through his head but his thoughts were torn away when he heard someone calling his name "Stoick!" Stoick turned to see that it was Gobber "Stoick, there's a ship docked…" Stoick rose his hand to stop him "I know, I saw"

"Who is it?" Gobber asked "It's a ship from that tribe that showed up a few days ago"

"How long 'ave they been there?"

"From one of the men at the docks they said it recently showed up"

"Do they plan to stay there until we're ready to go?" Stoick shrugged "I'm not sure but it's unnerving, have they been seen in the village by anyone?" Gobber shook his head "I 'aven't heard or seen them and how could we miss them with that armor they wear" Stoick knew Gobber was right but for some reason he felt uneasy and when they heard someone cough his uneasiness got worse, they turned their attention to see who it was. It was a girl with short black hair with a white cloth blindfold coving her eyes, standard viking clothing but what gave it away that she wasn't one of his people was the swords. They were ebony swords.

He narrowed his eyes at the women "What are you doing here?" he asked in a questioning tone "I'm here with an urgent message from the lord" she held out a letter with her left hand while her right was resting on her sword. Stoick hesitantly took the letter but kept an eye on the women while he opened it. He skimmed over the letter and his eyes narrowed at the women "What's the meaning of this?" he held up the letter "How come we need to leave right away?"

"That is between you and the lord" she quickly replied showing no sign of fear "He can't just order us to come to your island, dropping everything with a snap of his finger like dogs" he crumbled the paper throwing it to the ground. Stoick was mad that this 'lord' had the nerve to call them to his island _'immediately'_ as said in his letter "Tell your lord that we still aren't prepared for the trip and our island is still defenseless" she didn't seem intimidated by his yelling and that was somewhat irritating to Stoick.

"The lord thought you would be like this so he sent another ship for you and the people coming along in the next hour and for your villages safety, you have no worries about that" she held up her hand snapping her fingers. A dozen or so of people in the same black armor that, that Kalta women wore "The lord has sent some of our soldiers to help you out just in case you guys get attacked while you're gone and for your blacksmith" she snapped her fingers again. Another one of them came out from behind the blind folded women "She is one of our best blacksmith next to the one that personally works with our lord so you don't have to worry about weapon repairs either"

Stoick seemed impressed as well worried 'How come he didn't see them while he was walking through the village and how come no noticed them' he rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing that he won't win this one "Fine, let me grab the others and make sure to tell the village about your people" She bowed her head "Thank you for your understanding" she turned around on her heels making her way back to the docks. The others that showed up when she snapped her fingers were already gone before they knew it.

"Gobber, go get everyone that's coming along on the trip and while you're at it have everyone come to the Great Hall for a meeting" Stoick left his friend with a headache 'This isn't going to end well' he thought as he made his way to the Great Hall.

 **(Great Hall)**

Stoick was waiting for everyone in the Great Hall and while he was waiting he was with his thoughts 'What could make this _lord_ want us to hurry up and meet with him' he was thinking of a few reasons for this sudden action but some of them didn't seem logical. He thoughts were pulled away though when he heard people making their way into the Great Hall. He looked over the large group of people making sure that everyone was here before he started speaking "Is everyone in here?" he saw a thumbs up from Gobber that's in the back of the crowed trying to force his way to the front "E'eryone is 'ere Stoick" Stoick nodded taking in a deep breath "I know not a lot of you are going to like what I have to here but something has come up that's forcing us to meet with this 'lord' earlier than expected" murmurs started spreading throughout the hall but someone spoke out "What about the repairs?" "And protection?" "Who's going to repair our weapons?" more and more people started to speak out, Stoick held up a hand silencing the room "For all those concerns, the lord has sent us some…" he looked around the hall noticing some shadows in the back of the room "help" he finished.

The people seemed to have noticed his quick change of tone but when they looked around the hall they didn't see anything. Stoick shook his head noticing that his people were looking around, he coughs clearing his throat "That means that I and the ones who are accompanying me will be leaving in about an hour, those who are coming with me go pack now and meet Gobber and I at the docks" they didn't say anything as they left the hall.

"Now those who are staying you'll notice some people from the lord's tribe and one will be working in the forge for the repairs, that means you will NOT lay a hand on any of them, we don't need to make enemies with these kinds of people and I don't want to come back to Berk in ruins" the people wanted to protest but knew what he was talking about. They weren't ready for a fight especially in the disadvantage they're in.

"This meeting is over, go back to your repairs" everyone in the hall started to leave murmuring amongst themselves about his so called 'help' they're getting from the lord "Gobber, go get what you need and meet me at the docks"

"Will do Stoick" they both left the hall heading for their homes to pack up their things that they might need for the long journey.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(One Hour Later)**

Stoick and everyone that was going on the trip plus the village people were all waiting at the docks watching the second ship pull into they're docks. The blinded woman was waiting next to the second ship but this time she was in the armor they excepted her to wear "You ready?" Stoick looked at the ship "We're ready" he simple answered. She moved away from the ramp leading up to the ship so the vikings could get on first then she'll follow right behind them.

Once they were on the ship they were met with what looked to be the whole crew. It was a crew of sixteen plus them 'Where was the captain?' Stoick thought but his question was answered when he heard someone speak "Time to set sail for home!" It was the blinded woman. Everyone on the ship scattered to go to their positions "Raise the plank and raise anchor!" She ordered as she walked up a set of stairs that lead to the wheel "Um… is she the captain?" Fishlegs asked sounding quite worried.

"It seems like, well, we're dead" Snotlout threw his hands up in the air. They felt a hard jerk "What happened and why are we moving backwards?" Tuffnut asked. Everyone ran over to the side and saw that it was the other ship pulling them with a rope "When did they do that?"

"Don't know but let's just go find where we'll be staying" Stoick turned around to be met with a tall man that towered even him "Follow me" nobody said anything but did as he said and followed him down below deck. They walked through the hall that had doors on each side "Wow, this ship is a lot bigger then what it looks like on the outside"

"Yea and this is just the first floor"

"Eh, it's not that impressive"

They came to a stop near the end of the hall "This is the room you'll be staying in" the tall man pointed to the door on the right opening the door for them. It was big for a room on a ship. It had six beds, two placed up against each wall, a dresser and a trunk in front of each bed for personal usage "You decide amongst yourselves who gets what bed, dinner will be in four hours, leave your weapons in your room" the man left the vikings making his way back down the hall and up to the deck.

"I'll take the one on the right!" Snotlout exclaimed running over to the first bed on the right. Fishlegs took the second one, Ruff and Tuff took the ones in the middle and Stoick and Gobber took the ones on the left. They placed their things next to their beds or at the front of them "So… what are we going to do for four hours?" Ruffnut was sitting on her bed looking bored.

"Would could go walk on deck, try to find out more about this lord" Fishlegs suggested "Nah, too boring, how about we try using one of those giant iron looking things that we saw when we came aboard" Tuffnut suggested talking about the cannons "Not going to happen, we're going to stay right here" Stoick exclaimed looking out the port hole **(If that's what it's called, sorry I'm not sure if that's right)** Everyone let out a groan except for Fishlegs "Come on chief, we're bored" Stoick narrowed his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you that we're not on Berk anymore, we're on a ship from a tribe we know nothing about, I don't plan on losing my life because you're bored"

"Chief… Are you… scared?" Snotlout started laughing "Stoick the vast, my uncle scared! That's priceless!" he continued to laugh but stopped when Gobber hit him upside of the head "Shut your mouth boy, the chief isn't scared of them, his being smart, right now we are in the middle of the ocean, on a ship with a crew of sixteen, some wearing that strange black armor plus those blades they 'arry around, do you really want to piss these people off to where they'll want your head" he let out a huff.

"If I was chief…" he didn't get to finish because Gobber hit him up against the head again "But you're not the chief so shut it" Gobber warned looking over to his friend.

"Well, I guess I'll take a nap" Tuffnut stated quickly laying down in his bed falling asleep followed by a loud snore. Fishlegs had a book out, Ruffnut was glaring at her brother for being so annoying, Snotlout was still mumbling about what he would do if he was chief. Gobber let out a sigh "What are you thinking Stoick?"

Stoick only shook his head "Nothing Gobber, just figuring things out" Gobber only stared at his friend but didn't push it 'What's going through your head Stoick?' Gobber questioned

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Four Hours Later)**

A knock was heard on the other side of the door "It's dinner time" it was a female's voice. Stoick opened the door to reveal a small little girl "Time for dinner" she said once more before leading the way. The vikings reluctantly followed her somewhat concerned "Um… why is there a little girl on this ship?" "Tuff pointed to the little girl. The little girl had jet black hair with ocean blue eyes, she wore a red tunic with a spiked skirt, almost like Astrid's from when she was younger.

The little girl turned looked over her shoulder "I'm here because I'm in training" the vikings were confused "Training for what?" Fishlegs asked "To be captain of my own ship, daddy said I could but I would have to go through training first"

"Daddy?" the vikings said in unison "Um…"

"Rune, you can call me Rune"

"Ok Rune, um… would it be ok if I asked you something?" Fishlegs wondered, she nodded "Why are you training to become captain and who's your daddy?"

"It's because my daddy was once a captain of his own ship and still is and my daddy is the lord of Konawa island" the vikings gasped 'This is the lord's daughter' Stoick was quite surprised "Rune, what is your daddy like?" she turns around with a smile "Daddy is awesome, he goes around the world to help those in need pf a home, he and mommy went to a place called Rome and saved…" Rune was cut off by the sound of someone coughing.

It was the blind folded girl "Rin!" Rune ran up to give her a hug "I've brought the vikings like you asked" Rune was smiling at Rin. Rin patted Rune on the head with a smile "Good job little one" Rin looked at the vikings "Follow me" she simple ordered leading the group down to the third floor of the ship which was just one massive room with tables scattered everywhere. Some of the crew could be seen but they were all seating at one table or sitting at two tables made into one big one "You may go seat wherever you like, the food is over there" Rin pointed to a long table with plates of food laid out.

Rin left the group to go seat with her peers while the vikings went to grab their food. The food that was on the plate was some cooked fish, fresh bread, a bowl of chicken soup, and a couple of small green things **(It's green grapes)** the vikings didn't complain since they're hungry so they grabbed their plates and made their way over to a table in the far corner. They sat down at their table and stared at the food for a little bit before digging in.

"Hmmm, this is good" Fishlegs complemented tasting the soup first "'is right, I haven't 'asted soup like this in my life" Gobber joined in on the complementing. Tuff picked up one of the green balls then threw it at his sister. She sent him a glare and returned it with one of her own. The two started a food fight between the two of them but stopped when they heard footsteps. They turned to see that it was someone they haven't met yet. She was glaring at the two twins "Food is not meant to be played with"

"Um… who are you?" Ruffnut asked glaring back "Names Frey, and you must be the hooligans that the lord is making a peace treaty with" she sat down next to the male twin. Frey had long golden hair that reached down to her back passing her shoulder blades, beautiful violet eyes. A slender frame with curves where they're needed, she had a few scars but not noticeable to the human eye unless looked real close.

"Ok, Frey could you answer some of our questions?"

"Depending on the questions asked"

"Could you tell us a little bit about your lord?"

She thought about it at first but it didn't like it'll give away anything that could give them any hints on who her lord is "Sure, but I honestly don't know where to begin, I guess I could start with that's he's a honest man, he'll jump in to any situation that if it means he'll be helping someone, he goes around the world saving people and giving a second chance at life by giving them a home, food, supplies and someone to look up to" she took a deep breath.

"I was one of the first few that he saved and gave a second chance no matter what my background was, I was once a slave in a place called Rome, I was a slave for all my life until seven years ago and that was the first time I saw him"

 **(The next chapter will be based own Frey's backstory to when she first met the lord. I wasn't expecting to do a flashback but things happen. If you guys have any ideas for her backstory that you might want to see then PM me and we'll talk over the details.**

 **Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best with more updates. See you guys in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I would like to shoutout to shadowstorm17 for helping me with this chapters and as well giving me some good ideas for the next chapter. I hope you guys are liking this story and remember I don't own HTTYD)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Life of a Slave)**

 ** _(Flashback) (Rome Seven years ago) (Frey's POV)_**

 _My whole life I've been nothing more than a slave for a high-ranking general of the Roman empire. He wanted me because I would be a nice 'play' thing if needed. So far, he never used me liked that but he did force me to slave away like a house wife, doing all the cleaning, washing, cooking, etc. when I made mistakes he would beat me or whip me and even sometimes mentally abuse me._

 _I hated being a slave, I wanted to end it all, end my life so I don't have to suffer anymore but for some reason something deep down kept telling me to hold on, I didn't understand why but I did. I went through all the abuse and torture for fourteen years hoping my life would get better. What I didn't know was that day was today._

 _My master gotten a letter earlier today talking about someone from a faraway island was wanting to make a trading pact with the Roman Empire. I was outside cleaning the clothes when I heard about it, yea it was wrong to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. My master walked out of the front door giving me a side glance "I'll be back later tonight" he simple stated before leaving._

 _'_ _How much longer will this last' I thought tossing the piece of cloth to the floor in frustration. I looked down at the ground, tears forming in my eyes but they didn't fall because I didn't let them. I noticed that someone was now standing over me blocking out the sun. I looked up and noticed a man wearing all black, black coat, black gloves, black hood, and black boots, with a strange looking sword placed on his side. He was looking down at me but I couldn't see his face, I quickly grabbed the cloth and resumed with cleaning it but he grabbed my arm, not to hard and slowly turned it arm. I tried to pull away in fear that he would hurt me but he let go of me and continued his way._

 _I watched him walk away until he turned a corner going out of sight 'Who was that' I thought. I looked at my arm and the feeling of him grabbing my arm was still there but it didn't feel bad it felt… warm, I feel safe. That feeling lingered for a while until it faded which made me sad, it felt cold. I looked back up hoping to see him again but after sitting there for a couple of minutes he never showed up._

 _I lowered my head in sorrow returning to my cleaning before my master returns._

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

 _The whole day my mind was always thinking about that man in black 'Why did he make me feel safe' I thought not understanding the situation. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my master come in. I was in the middle of cooking when he came in "Damnit!" I heard him curse, it startled me and I drop the cauldron. He looked at me with pure hatred "Can you not do anything right! Clean that up! Wait… you know what, I haven't been pleasured by a woman in a long time" he had an evil grin as he slowly crept near me. I slowly started backing away in fear 'Am I really about to be raped' I thought "P-Please, no, don't do this sir, I'm s-sorry, please don't!" I begged backing up as far as I can but ran into the wall._

 _He continued to close in on me and I knew I couldn't stop him 'I can't lose my virginity like this' I started to cry before letting out a scream "PLEASE STOP!" a loud explosion could be heard from outside which ceased his assault "What the hell was that?" he ran over to the door but the door flew open knocking him off of his feet "What the…" before my master could get another word out a sword could be seen piercing through his chest. I looked up to see that it was the man in black form earlier._

 _He held the sword into my master until my masters breathing stopped. The man looked at me under his hood still holding the sword into my master's chest "Please don't hurt me" I begged sliding down the wall sitting on the floor. I never took my eyes off the man even when he pulled the sword out of my dead master's chest 'Almost getting raped now I'm about to die, why?' I thought as another explosion could be heard. He slowly walked up to me sheathing his sword then he held out his hand, the hand he grabbed my arm with. I was hesitant to take his hand but for some reason I knew he meant no harm._

 _I slowly took his hand feeling that same warm feeling from before "Come on, I'm getting you out of here" he voice was low but not a scary low, almost like he was whispering or faking his voice. He yanked my arm pulling me up from the ground. I followed closely behind not wanting to lose sight of him but the flames burning throughout Rome was distracting as well beautiful 'Is this a dream, this better not be a dream because if it is then I don't want to wake up' I thought with a smile._

 _There was a couple of times he had us stop to let guards walk by or he had to take some of them out. Of course, it kind of scared me but at the same time I knew he would protect me until we were somewhere safe._

 _He would look back at me every now and again just to make sure that I was still following him but he wouldn't say anything. The explosions never stopped and they continued to get louder as we reached the port "Where are we going?" I asked. The only answer I got was silence "Why won't you say anything?" I asked, still silence._

 _The port finally came into view then that's when I saw what was causing those explosions. It was a massive ship unlike any ship I've seen before but I've heard of such a ship. This type of ship is only been seen in the eastern waters. It had a full metal exterior with little wood showing. It carried twenty cannons, ten on each side, two structures like building on the very top and what made it move was two dozen wooden ores_ _ **(Don't know if I spelt that right, sorry if I did)**_ _what the eastern countries called it was the Tekkousen._

 _Only one ship was causing this much damage? I looked at the man 'Who is he?" I questioned, he rose high in the air then in an instant a ball of fire engulfed his whole entire hand 'How?' I continued to watch in amazement. He threw the ball of fire into the air, high into the air before exploding it. The cannon fire from the ship stopped and in the distant you can see a faint shadow of a smaller boat coming out from behind it._

 _The boat wasn't 'that' small but much smaller compared to the big ship. It didn't take long before the small ship made port "Come" he simply ordered making his way towards the ship and I followed closely behind him. I could see a few people walking down the plank of wood leaving the ship and making their way towards us "Lord, I take it you had a reason for us attacking Rome?" one of the people asked "Yes, this place was practicing slavery and I wasn't going to discuss with a bunch of people who use others for their own desires" his tone was cold._

 _One of the people looked at me then asked, "Is she one of them?" he only nodded_

 _"_ _Is there more?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and I want you to gather everyone and send them into the city looking for each slave and bring them back to the_ _Ushinawa reta mono_ _ **(Means 'Lost Ones')**_ _"Yes sir" the man that was talking to this so-called lord ran back onto the ship "Bored the ship, he'll send you to the Ushinawa reta mono where you'll be safe" and just like that he left heading back into the city._

 ** _(End of Flashback) (Present Time)_**

"And throughout the whole night the lord and his men swept through the whole city picking up any slaves that they found and brought them back on the Ushinawa reta mono" Frey finished her story and the expressions on the vikings faces were priceless and it took Frey every strength in her body not to laugh "Wow…" Fishlegs was amazed by her story.

"Wait… so you're telling us that you 'lord' took on Rome with one ship and saved every slave on there, I call bull" Snotlout commented crossing his arms over his chest "You don't have to believe it, but I do since I was there plus couple of others like Rin" and said person was making her way to the table when she heard her name.

"What are you telling these people?" Rin's tone wasn't friendly anymore "Oh, I was telling them how we met the lord is all, I didn't give out too much, if that's what you're thinking" Rin sat down next to Frey "I was thinking that"

"Why are you having to watch what you're telling us?" Fishlegs asked "The lord wanted to be the one to explain things since you wouldn't believe us if we said anything so he was going to do the explaining and as well show you" that 'show you' part confused the vikings but then something popped into Gobber's head "I 'ave a question"

"Shoot"

"I was wondering if the lord saw a young lass and lad in the last ten years" Rin and Frey looked at one another then back to the one arm viking "You'll need to be more specific than that, we've gained a couple of young people in the past couple of years"

"The lass has ocean blue eyes, bright blonde 'air, wears a blue tunic with armored shoulder pads and a spiked armor around her waist and the lad 'ad charcoal hair, wore a black tunic with grey pants and black boots, his eyes were an unusual reddish color" Gobber described sounding hopeful that they've seen the two. Frey and Rin knew who he was talking about but they weren't allowed to say anything on the matter "May we ask why you're asking?" Frey is now being cautious of what she's going to say from now on "It's 'cause I was found of the two and was wanting to know if they were alive" "Were they banished or something?"

"The lad was for killing the son of the chief and the lass just up and disappeared" Rin looked at Frey and Frey looked at Rin but said nothing. They turned their attention back to the viking "Tell us this, what would happen to those two if you see them again?" Rin asked wondering what their answer is going to be but she wasn't expecting for Stoick to answer, "The lass will be coming back with us, her family misses her and she needs to be trialed for abandoning the village, for the lad his been banished so we have nothing to do with him" Frey and Rin didn't like that answer but didn't let it show.

"I'm just going to say this now but if they were to be on Konawa they would under the protection of the lord and you wouldn't have any right to take them no matter the reason unless you want to start a war" Rin spoke with a serious tone.

"Are you threatening us?" Stoick narrowed his eyes at the blind girl "No, just simply stating a statement" She stood up to leave. Stoick glared at her until she left the room "Um… Frey my I ask how you guys got to Berk so fast if it takes two weeks to get there from your island?" Fishlegs asked trying to lighten up the mood

"Oh, we were already there, we were just on the other side of the island" she bluntly explained "You're saying you stayed near Berk that whole time?" she nodded "Yep" she looked at Gobber and noticed he was staring at someone. Frey looks back to see who he was looking. It was Rune "Gobber, why are you looking at the lord's daughter like that?" Frey asked.

"It's just that… that she reminds me of the lad and lass in a way, I don't know why" this made Frey tense but not enough to show 'I have to give the guy credit, he's smarter than the others' the other vikings looked at Rune again "You know… she does have Astrid's eyes and Draco's hair, hmmm" the male twin stated, 'I have to do something soon' Frey thought trying not to panic.

"Who are Draco and Astrid?" Frey lied, she needs to make sure they don't put two and two together… at least not yet "They're the lad and lass we're talking about"

"Well you see, Rune is an orphan and the lord and mistress took her in when she was real little so I don't know how she would look like the two you're talking about if we don't even know what her parents look like" Frey lied again 'Man, this is getting hard to come up with lies' she thought "Oh, then I guess it's just a coincidence then" the blacksmith sighed. Frey kind of felt bad for the blacksmith but she was under strict rules not to tell them anything.

"I'm sorry for crushing your hopes but I do hope that you guys do find them" Frey stood up taking her leave, leaving the room to go to her quarters.

The vikings watched her leave until she was out of sight "Something still doesn't add up" Fishlegs stated "What do you mean son?" Stoick asked with a raised brow "The story she told us about her being a slave in Rome, it seems like she was leaving things out" the other vikings didn't think too much about it at first but now that he mentioned he, it clicked "So, you think there's more to her story then she's letting on?" Fishlegs only nodded.

"I think the whole story is a lie" Snotlout jumped in "Nobody cares what you think" Ruff stated, "You might want to start caring since I'm the new heir and soon will be chief" he boasted, everyone rolled their eyes and before anyone else could say anything someone started to yell.

"Ok everyone! It's time to get rest, we've got a long way from home!" everyone including the vikings stood up leaving the room to go back to their quarters "I have a strange feeling that something big is going to happen in the next couple of days" Fishlegs whispered only where Stoick and Gobber were the only ones to hear him. Deep down they had that same feeling but didn't want to believe it.

Today a door has closed and a new one opened.

 **(I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you want to help out by giving me ideas for future , all you have to do is PM me and we can discuss your ideas. See you again in the next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Sorry for the very late update been having some computer issues as well been busy with work but now here it is, the next chapter.** **Also I would like to apologize for this one being so much shorter then the resent chapters I've had a little bit of a writers block while working on this chapter but the next chapter will be a lot longer)**

 **(Remember I don't own anything!)**

 **(Welcome to Konawa)**

After what felt like eternity the ship is now only two hours away from reaching its destination, Konawa was finally coming into view. The crew thought they were going to lose their minds from the constant fighting between the twins, some of the crew even went to Frey and told her to do something about them but alas even after threatening them they _still_ didn't shut up.

"(sigh) I'm glad we're almost home, I don't know how much of this I could take" Frey sighed taking a sip of water "How did they ever stand living with them? I'll never know" Frey continued, Rin sat next to Frey with a cup of water in hand "I know what you mean, who knew they could be this much trouble"

"Well they did warn us that they could be trouble, especially those twins"

"I wasn't expecting them to be _this_ much trouble"

"The lord said they'll only be there long enough for the treaty, nothing more" Rin and Frey took another sip of their water "Do you think the lord will be able to handle them after all these years?" Rin asked with concern "I'm sure he can, he's done it before, he'll do it again" silence fell between the two until they heard footsteps coming up from behind them "Frey, Rin" a male voice was heard "Ragnar, how are you?" Frey asked not even turning her head.

"I'm doing well, just tired from having to deal with those vikings, why did the lord want to bring them again?" he took a seat in front of the two girls "He said he has his reasons and he'll tell us when he's ready" none of them knew exactly why he wanted Berk to come to Konawa, probably to show off? To threaten? They don't know but they have a few ideas that could be a possible reason.

"Well whatever that reason is I'll stand by it, he's given me a new start and I want to repay that even if it's till the end of the world" the girls nodded "That's how we all feel, his done so much for us then we could ever imagine, his become like a big brother, family which is something I never had" Rin and Ragnar nodded in agreement "He took us in when we didn't have a home, he saved us _all_ from our hels" Everyone who was in the room could hear Frey and all of them were nodding with a smile.

"I know everyone here agrees that we must repay him back in some way even if it means to give our life to him" everyone was now clapping, cheering "You sure know how to boost everyone's spirt" Ragnar smiled "That's what the lord's done to me and for the rest of you so of course it'll rub off on me" the room started to calm down and the room now has a cheerful atmosphere "Captain!" someone came running into the room "We're about to dock" Rin nodded taking her leave "See you guys on deck" Frey and Ragnar nodded sending her on her way.

"Well, I guess it's time" Frey nodded taking a stand, leaving the room but what she didn't notice was that a one armed, one legged, man was sitting in the corner of the room smiling "So it's him" he whispered to himself.

 **(On Deck)**

Up on deck Frey was explaining a few things to the vikings before they docked "Now, you will keep your weapons lowered and you are not to speak out of turn unless spoken to, keep your temper in check and don't make any stupid decisions and if you do you'll be punished" the vikings all turned their attention towards Snotlout "What?!" he exclaimed not understanding why everyone was looking at him. Nobody said anything and turned their attention back to Frey.

"Once we've dock you will follow Rin until you've reached the village" the vikings nodded except for Snotlout "Do you all understand?" they nodded again "Good, now get moving, Rin will lead you into the village and I'll be following from behind" the viking turned to see Rin was already waiting for them at the plank that takes them off the boat and onto the docks.

The vikings hesitantly went over to where Rin was standing and followed her down to the docks where they saw other ships just like the one they were on crowding the port. The port was massive, so far, the vikings counted to at least a dozen ships but there could be more somewhere else on the island "Hey Fishlegs, what kind of ships are those?" Ruff asked in a hashed tone "I-I don't know but they're design is not from the archipelago"

"They look cool and destructive" she smiled, her brother nodded "Could you imagine what we could do with one of those, just think of the chaos we could cause" they continued to talk about how could it was to use one of those ships to cause trouble and damage but stopped when Gobber sent them a death glare that said, 'be quite' the group silently walked along the dock until they reached a weird looking archway that lead them into the village.

The group was amazed (excluding Frey and Rin) at the size and the design of the village. From what the group could tell of it so far there were almost three to four dozen houses, some of the buildings were stores, taverns, and a couple of blacksmiths, at the end they could see a tall wall around twenty feet tall or so "What kind of housing are these?"

"I've heard of a design like these before, they come from a faraway land in the east, their culture is completely different from ours and from what I remember they have some of the best warriors to ever live" Fishlegs explained in a whispered tone. Snotlout found that funny "Ha! The best warriors to ever live, that's funny Fishlegs, I'm the best warrior to ever live" Snotlout was laughing it up until he got hit in the head "Would you shut your trap?!" Gobber exclaimed. Snotlout started mumbling something but no one payed any attention to what he was saying.

Stoick started to notice that the residents were starting to gather around the group which was making him nervous 'What are they doing?' he thought trying to keep his composure. Everyone and everything was dead silent and it stayed like that for about five minutes until they heard a horn coming from the direction of the mountain. Rin stopped which made the vikings stop. The silence continued to linger until they saw several dozen or more of the so-called elites come out from within the crowd making a long line on each side "Stoick, what do ya think they're doin'?" Gobber asked his friend.

"I don't know but it probably had to do something with that horn that was heard" Stoick didn't really know what to say about the situation but his noticed that some of the people are giving them death glares followed by courious one from the crowd "Why are they looking at us like we did something to their mead?" Ruff snickered thinking of doing that to a random person.

No one answered. It made the vikings uneasy waiting for their hosts to show up 'How long are we going to be waiting?' Stoick thought. He answers came sooner then he thought because in the distance he could see a small group of the lords' elites walking down the path and following behind them were their hosts. The two looked completely different from the others. The lord was completely covered from head to toe with a pitch-black robe with a hood that covered his face. There are a few small patches of scaled armor covering the robe. His arms and legs were armored with a strange but demonic looking armor his hands looked like they were covered in claws as well as his feet. Under his hood was a mask that covered the lower half of his face to only where you could see his eyes. They were a crimson red that held kindness and confidence.

The person next to him, most likely the mistress that they heard about were something similar but more feminine. Both of them could be seen carrying weapons of their own. The lord carried a thin looking sword that's not know in the archipelago while the mistress carried a demonic looking axe. It didn't take long before they were standing a couple of feet from each other examining one another "You must be Stoick the Vast, am I correct?" his voice was low and calm.

"Yes, I'm Stoick the Vast and you must be the lord of this island" Stoick kept watch over his tone just in case he was sounding disrespectful. The lord took a step forward passing by his guards reaching out a hand "Nice to meet you finally, I wanted to personally welcome you" Stoick took his hand shaking it with a strong grip which was greeted back with a much stronger grip.

"Welcome to Konawa Island"

 **(Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean)**

"Sir we need to retreat! We won't be able to hold out any longer!" fires and explosions were everywhere. Ships were sinking and in ruins… all by the hand of dragons and their riders "Fine… RETREAT!" the captain ordered. The captain looked up to the skies as the dragons hovered above them looking down on them. A Night Fury led this attack along with his rider "Should we head back and tell of our victory?" One of the riders asked the man on the Night Fury "Yes, let's go back home bud" the dragon and their riders flew off in the other direction away from the fleeing ships.

"What do you think we should tell Drago?"

"We'll tell him the truth"

"But Eret…"

"No Butts! We failed and that's how it is… let's just get back and report to Drago" goosebumps rain down Eret's back knowing what's going to happen when he tells Drago about what happened here today 'Those riders will soon get what's coming to them' Eret thought watching as the dragons flew off to who knows where.

 **(I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you have any ideas for future chapters leave them in comments or PM me then we can work it out)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm sorry for the very late update, I've been preoccupied with work as well my other stories that I've been working on as of late. Well here is the next chapter of the Dragon Lord!)**

 **(The Intruder)**

 **(Back on Konawa)**

Stoick felt his hand beginning to ache from the sheer force of the lord's grip. The lord noticed his discomfort and let go of his hand "It's great to finally meet the chief of Berk, we've thought about getting a messenger out to you sooner, but we had to prepare for the upcoming festival" that caught the vikings attention "Festival? What kind of festival?" Fishlegs spoke up "It's a graduation festival for the newest members of the elites"

"They have to go through a graduation to become elites that's quite…" Fishlegs was cut off by Snotlout "Blah, blah, blah, who cares" he pushes past Stoick and holds out his hand "Name's Snotlout, next heir and soon to be chief of Berk, nice to meet yea" the lord looked at Stoick then snapped his fingers. Two of his guards came out from the sidelines and grabbed Snotlout by the arms forcing them behind him and down on his knees.

The vikings didn't know what was happening but knew that they shouldn't jump in unless they wanted the same to happen to them "Snotlout was it?" he nodded "Ok, well, Snotlout I'm going to let this slide this time since you're new and don't understand our ways but if I recall, Frey told you that you speak when spoken to and as a small punishment…" he slowly walked up to Snotlout and punched him right in the face, causing a loud crack to be heard and his head falling back. He was knocked out.

He jolted his head to the side indicating for them to take him to the side "Anyone else want to speak out" they shook their head "Good, now shall we get on with the tour of the island?" they nodded taking a slight glance at the knocked out Snotlout. The lord took the lead and the vikings followed a couple of feet behind him.

As the group followed the lord through the streets of Konawa he would talk about some of the background of those building and the people "Over there is the tavern which is where you lot will be staying in during your stay along with some other clans that will be arriving within a couple of days, bath houses are down the street from the tavern one for men and the other for women"

"Down the street right of us is what you would call the market district where you'll be able to buy clothing, weapons, sweets, food, and whatever other needs. While you're here you will show everyone with respect and they'll do the same. The title of chief does not hold any meaning here, only when you're in the council room is when it'll hold meaning"

"Beyond the wall ahead of us is where the elites stay since it's the close district to the castle. The only time you'll be in there is when you're escorted to the castle. For now, you are only aloud to go anywhere within the first district and the docks. Frey and Rin will be your escorts during your stay and they'll lead you to the tavern that you'll be staying at" he looked at Frey nodding which she returned. The lord left the vikings in the care of Frey and Rin.

"Ok you lot, follow me" Frey took the lead with Rin walking beside her "Hey Frey?"

"Yes Fishlegs? What is it?"

"Could you tell us a little more about the lord's mistress? Like why she has a hostile aura around her?" Frey sensed that too but wasn't expecting for any of them to notice it "I'm sorry for her hostility but like everyone else she's had a terrible life before coming here" she knew what was coming next "Do you know what happened or has she not told you?"

"It's not my place to say but all I can say it has to do something with vikings" they looked amongst each other but Fishlegs didn't push it any further and instead he stayed quite until they reached their destination.

 **(In the Castle)**

The lord and his Mistress followed by two of their elites named Raven and Sal were making their way into the castle that resides inside the mountain in the middle of Konawa "Raven, Sal, would you leave the two of us only for just a moment?" they nodded leaving their lord and Mistress's side going into one of the few rooms down the hall. The lord turned to his mistress "Are you ok?" he asked with a different tone from earlier, it was a caring tone "Yes, I'm just… just trying to not lose myself"

"I know it's hard, but we have to do this, and when it's over they'll be gone for good, we won't have to see them again, ok?" she nodded her head "Good, I want you to go wait for me in the main hall while I go get something from the vault" she nodded again leaving his side to go to the main hall.

The vault was where they kept all their precious jewels and artifacts that they've found throughout the years. It's located not far from the main entrance, but you must go up a flight of stairs to get to it. The vault usually isn't guarded since no one can get into the mountain unless they pass the second district and the last gate leading to the entrance of the mountain.

If you were to be able to enter the castle and climb the flight of stairs you would need to have the keys to open the door that leads into the room with the vault. The lord took out the key that would open the door. The key was a golden looking key laced with ebony. When the sound of the door unlocking was heard the lord entered the room to see a surprising sight before him. The vault door was open, and a teen was trying to leave through the only window carrying a couple of priceless artifacts. The lord and the teen stared at each other for about another couple of minutes of silence before the teen spoke.

"This is not what it looks like" the lord stared at him with a raised eyebrow, but he couldn't see it "Then what does it look like?" the teen was starting to look worried "Well… actually it is what it looks like, bye" the teen tried to escape but the lord grabbed him by the collar but in doing so the teen dropped the artifacts that he was carrying. They both were looking down at the ground looking at the ruin and damage artifacts. The teen looked up at the lord "Sorry" he said with a smile "Sorry won't cut the damage on those artifacts" the lord pulled the teen back inside tossing him to the floor.

The lord looked down at the teen while he paced side to side trying to think of what he should do with him "What am I going to do with you?" the lord thought aloud "Let me go?" the teen suggested. The lord stopped pacing "Not going to happen" the lord needed time to think of what he was going to do with him so for now, he lifted his foot up and kicked the teen in the face knocking him unconscious. Once the teen was unconscious he grabbed by his collar and dragged him out the vault room and down the stairs. On his way down, he could hear what sounded like Frey's voice.

Frey turned the corner and saw the lord dragging an unconscious teen. She looked at her lord "What's going on here?" she asked looking worried for the young lad "Found this lad trying to steal from the vault but I caught him before he got away" her worried state changed into slight anger "A thief, he's a thief?" the lord nodded. She walks over and places the lads arm around her shoulders.

"Want me to take him down below?" the lord nodded "When he wakes up come find me" she nodded dragging the teen down the hall. The lord shook his head in annoyance 'Just great when I thought things couldn't get worse' he thought walking in the opposite direction of Frey. The lord was making his way to the main hall to meet up with Sal and Raven.

He turns down the hall to the left and saw Sal standing in front of the door with his arms folded over his chest "Sal, what's the matter?" he looks up at the lord "Nothing's wrong my lord, just wondering when the scouting group will return" the lord places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sal, they should be coming back soon"

"They were supposed to be back yesterday my lord"

"Sal, you should remember that missions do take time to finish and that means there'll be delays from time to time" he patted Sal's shoulders before entering the room.

 **(At the Tavern)**

The vikings of Berk were sharing one room which was able to hold all of them plus three more people if needed. They were all sitting on their beds that they chose to sleep on talking amongst each other "So, what do you guys think so far?" Fishlegs asked trying to make conversation "Don't really know yet since we've just got here then were quickly sent here, there's really not much yet to say about this place yet"

"Lass got a point, it seems like this lord doesn't trust us with wondering around without an escort, almost like his hiding something" Gobber thought it over and remembered that they were hiding something, but he didn't think it was the time to say anything yet.

"Do you think he has a secret army waiting to attack Berk while we're gone, that would be so cool" the female twin agreed with her male counterpart "No, I think it's because he's trying to protect us from his people, if you remember some of them have a grudge against vikings" Fishlegs reminded them "Eh, the lass did say something like that but the question is why and why does the mistress have something against vikings to?" no one knew how to answer that.

There was a knocking on the door. Stoick went over and opened the door which revealed Rin standing there with two other guards "We'll be escorting you through town" she moves to the side to let the vikings leave their room. Rin and the other two followed the vikings close but not to close only close enough to make sure no one does anything "Um… what happened to our friend Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked remembering about Snotlout.

"Your idiot friend is in the healer's ward getting patched up" Rin explained bluntly.

"When will he be released?"

"Whenever the healer thinks he's aloud to"

Silence swarmed over the group which made the vikings uneasy "Um… how long will you be watching over us while we wonder through town?" Fishlegs asked nervously "All day, we're your escort so we'll be with you all day" she didn't sound to happy about that "Is there a reason behind that?" she looked at Fishlegs, he shuts up. For some reason looking at the blind girl makes him nervous.

It didn't long to arrive at the marketing area of the district. Rin has told the group that they are aloud to roam around but cannot leave the area without one of them following "SO where should we check out first?" Ruffnut asked "Let's go check out their weapons, where's the forge?" Tuffnut asked looking over his shoulder at Rin "On the left second building down" Gobber and Stoick went along with the young ones making sure that they don't cause any trouble.

The forge was different from the one back on Berk, it's forge was placed outside like the most forge's do but everything else was inside which blended in with the building beside it "Wow, look at those beauties" Tuffnut drooled looking at the weapons hanging off the wall inside the shop. The weapons look like the ones the elites use but not all of them were swords, there were some bows, spears, maces, axes and shields "I wonder how much one of those things cost"

"An Ebony great sword costs about one thousand four hundred and forty gold pieces" a man was leaning on the side of the building "W-What? How much gold pieces did you say?" the vikings were shocked, especially Gobber "One thousand four hundred and forty gold pieces and that's just for the great sword, names Ragnar, you must be the visiting tribe our lord has mentioned" Ragnar was told about them before and now that he gets a closer look at them 'They're not much to look at' he thought.

"Um… yea we are" Ragnar held out his hand "Well, it's nice to meet you" Stoick took Ragnar's hand and shook "So, you're the blacksmith?" he nodded "Sure am, would you like to see inside my shop?" they nodded. He opened the door to his shop letting the group enter. Before entering he looked over at Rin and the two other guards nodding his head. The other two nodded then whispered something into Rin's ear.

Inside of the store the vikings were examining each weapon with bulged eyes and gaped mouths "Wow, look at these weapons, they're beautiful" the shop keeper came up and stood behind them "Yes, they are, the lord came up with the designs of all of the weapons and armors you see in this store"

"Wait, he designed these? How did he come up with them?" Gobber asked intrigued "He said he learned it from a far away land years before finding Konawa"

"Where does he get the material to make these?"

"I make them, but the material comes from the traders that we trade with from time to time as well we have an ore mine not far from here that we can gather some of the other materials that we need to make these" the shop keeper explained "What kind of materials do you use?"

"Ebony ingots, steel ingots and leather trips, simple materials…" the two-blacksmith continued to talk while the others were still examining the huge varied of weapons and armor "Do you think they'll ever stop talking?" Ruffnut asked her brother "Don't know… do you want to go check out the other shops?" she nods but they were stopped by their chief standing in front of the door.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he asked staring down the twins. They only smiled "We were going to check out the rest of the town"

"You are not aloud to leave the group, I don't trust you enough to let you go on your own even if those three would follow you"

"We weren't going to do anything that would cause trouble, what kind of people do you take us for?" Stoick looked at them with a questionable look "Two idiots that I don't trust outside of my watch" Stoick stood his ground watching the twins turn around. He shook his head with an annoyed sigh 'These two are going to be the death of me' he thought looking out the window looking over at the three elites standing idlily by watching the group from the distance.

As he continued to watch them he noticed that someone else in the black armor came up to them speaking to the one that's named Rin. Rin nodded her head before speaking something back to the other elite leaving the other two that accompanied her to watch the vikings 'What's going on out there?' he thought.

 **(With Rin)**

Rin was just given word that someone has just seen Frey dragging a young teen down to the cells below the castle. She was now sprinting her way towards the castle to go ask the lord what was going on, but she was stopped by Nima calling her name.

"Rin, where's the fire?" Nima joked "Someone saw Frey dragging a young teen down to the cells below the castle, I wasn't told why but that's where I'm going to find out why" she dismissed Nima leaving her in confusion but then Nima was interested and followed her in pursuit.

About after an hour of running through the gates and the districts they made it to the entrance of the mountain that had a small gate which can only be opened by the gate keeper "We need to be let in" the Gate keeper nodded and went over to pull the lever that opens the gate.

After the gate was fully opened they took off down the long tunnel that leads into the core of the mountain. Once in the core they could see the castle along with the trees that grew within the mountain along with the large hot springs that was right of the castle. the way the life in here gets light and nutrients was from the massive holes near the top of the mountain that let light razes and rain seep into the core. There was a stone that lead all the way to the castle.

"Why do you think Frey was dragging a teen down into the lower cells?" Nima asked as she took in the sight of the castle "I don't know but that's why I'm going to the castle to find out"

"So, you've been with those vikings most of the day, right? What are your thoughts about them?"

"They're annoying, I don't know why the lord even thought about making a peace treaty with them, they're just going to cause trouble later down the road"

"You know why he's doing this, we all do and it'll all be worth the trouble when he succeeds" Rin knew that she was right but at the same time will it be all worth the trouble "Honestly, couldn't we just ignore them like we've been doing?"

"We could've but they've would've become a problem a lot earlier if we didn't do this"

"I guess you're right but still…" her sentence fell short as they entered the castle. They saw Frey and Raven standing there talking about something. Frey and Raven noticed Nima and Rin walk in "Rin? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching the vikings?"

"I was until I was informed that you were seen dragging a teen off into the lower cells" Frey wasn't surprised that she found out about it "The lord told me to send him down there because he was caught stealing from the royal vault damaging some artifacts, I was told to go to the lord when the teen woke up which is why I'm here now" this surprised Rin and Nima. Who would try to steal from the lord?

"Where is the lord right now?"

"His talking to the mistress about the situation, he'll be out in a second" and just on que the lord with the mistress by his side walks out of the room "His awake" Frey simples says.

The lord took off in the direction of the stairs that leads down into the lower cells and everyone present followed his lead. Taking a left down the hall was the door that lead down into lower cells "Raven, keys" he held out his hand while Raven dropped a special set of keys that only open the doors to the lower cells. The key holes were specially made for a key with a four-way connector. As he puts the key into the key hole where an unlocking noise was heard unlocking the door that leads to the cells.

The lower cells were about fifteen feet below the earths surface which would make it hard for anyone to escape. On their way down, everyone presents started to hear whispering sounds from below the ground below their feet. They came to a stop at the second door that leads into the cells where all the important prisoners go and either are killed or tortured. The lord lifted a different set of keys that had a three-way connector this time. The door unlocked "It's time to have a 'talk' with our prisoner"


	7. Chapter 7

**(The Interrogation)**

 **(Inside the Cells)**

The door unlocked "It's time to have a 'talk' with our prisoner" he looked back "Raven, Sal, Nima, Rin, stay out here, the two of us we'll go inside and talk with the prisoner" the four of them nodded. The two of them entered the room to see the young man chained to a chair that was placed in a large metal pan filled with water that reached up to his ankles and hanging from the pan was long metal rods that went all the way to the wall exiting the room through small holes.

The lord stared at the young man taking in the sight of the man who almost got away with stealing from him "I'm really sorry that I stole from you, but I wasn't told of whom I was going to be stealing from, my informants didn't give me any detail that I was going to be stealing from a lord and I'm really sorry" he bowed his head. The lord took a step forward "Raise your head" the lord ordered which the young man did as he was told and rose his head.

The lord looked dead in his eyes before saying "You stole from me, and you're going to have to pay for that, usually we would have a trail where the people would get to decide the fate of people like warlords, terrorists and or thefts who try to still from me and my people, but we're busy preparing for a festival and a peace treaty among some of the neighboring tribes so we won't have time for a normal trail"

"So, what do you plan to do with me?" the young man asked looking between the two, but his eyes landed on the women standing beside the lord "You're going to duel my husband" the mistress bluntly puts it staring the young man down "You have some beautiful eyes" she sends him a nasty glare. He quickly looks back at the lord "Around midday tomorrow two of my elites will come by and take you to the arena where we'll duel" the lord turns his back on the young man, but he spoke stopping the lord.

"I won't make my death for you very easy" the lord looked over his shoulders "I won't make your death easy" he turns back around and leaves the room but before completely leaving the room he hits a metal poll next to the door causing it to vibrate. Within a couple of seconds, the young man felt a slight jolt of electricity surge through his body causing him to lose his breath.

The lord closes the door behind him and the mistress "Lock the doors and meet me in the hall" the four of them nodded their heads. Raven locked the door and followed the other three that were following the lord and Mistress.

"Raven, what do you think is going to happen with that man?" Sal asked, "Don't know but if I have to say there'll be most likely a trail to decided on how we should deal with him"

"I hope he goes by Changewing acid"

"I hope he goes by Deathsong" Frey looks over her shoulder over hearing the conversation "I hope he goes by Whispering Death" Frey joins in.

"Sorry to disappoint but we won't be having a trail" the lord spoke looking over his shoulders. The four of them looked disappointed "How come?" Raven asked disappointed "Because we don't have time for a formal trail and besides he's a thief not a warlord or a terrorist, he's a common thief and he's not worth our time"

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Sal asked, "I'm going to have a duel with him and give him a chance at fighting for his life… but if he does somehow manage to kill me, I want you to have every elite ready their arrows" Sal nodded his head "Understood" the lord stopped in front the doors to the hall.

"Now let's get down to business"

 **(With the vikings)**

The Berkians were now hanging around the part of the distract where they could get some food "They have a large verity of different foods around the world, I wonder how far their influence goes" Fishlegs wondered looking through a window looking at all the different kinds of food displayed.

"Fishlegs, you're drooling" Tuffnut pointed out. Fishlegs shook himself out of his trance wiping away the drool from his lips. Fishlegs face turned into an embarrassed red. The twins began to laugh. Gobber looks over to Stoick "'ey Stoick, what do you think 'appened to that blind girl?"

"Don't know and don't care" Stoick wasn't happy about being followed especially without their weapons. Gobber let out a sigh "Don't act like that Stoick, I know that you don't like us not 'aving our weapons but it's the law 'ere and we 'ave to respect that" Stoick knew that Gobber was right but he still didn't like it.

"I know but we're defenseless without our weapons…" Gobber cuts him off.

"What are we needing to defend ourselves from Stoick? Them? We're here to make a peace treaty with them or have ya' forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that but how would we defend ourselves if they decided to attack or if another tribe decided to attack them, how would we defend ourselves?"

"I have a feeling they don't get raided often"

"You're right, we don't" a new voice was heard, and it startled the vikings. They turned around and saw another one of the elites standing there but this one was carrying a spear and it was a male for once "Sorry for startling you but one leg here is right, we don't get raided often and if we did it doesn't last long" Gobber examined the man. He wore the same armor as the elites, but he was a little bit smaller then the others his seen so far.

"Sorry my name is Rohan, I'm one of the lord's personal elites" the little man's tone seemed a little hostile "How long has it been since you last had a raid?" Gobber asks.

"About two months ago, a man named Drago Bloodfist sent…" he was cut off by Stoick jumping in "Did you say Drago Bloodfist?" he asked in a frantic tone "Yes but if you let me finish then you'll know what happened"

"He sent a small fleet to Konawa around twenty ships or more with massive war machines that could destroy all of Konawa but luckily we intercepted his fleet and destroyed it with ours but we didn't expect him to have dragons on his ships, so we lost a couple of our own by their flames, but we still had the upper hand and was able to take them out along with the dragons pushing them back but sadly Drago wasn't on any of those ships" he finished.

"So, his still alive" Stoick didn't sound happy about that "Yes but that doesn't mean we've stopped looking for him" the little man turns away "I'll see you guys around" they stared at him for a little bit before he was out of sight "He was a strange lad" Gobber stated

 **(In the Castle)**

The lord, Mistress and his four currant elites were sitting all in the hall room discussing the matters at hand "So, you plan to let the prisoner fight for his life in the arena against you, is that correct?"

"Yes, and I would want all the elites to have arrows at the ready just in case if were to somehow defeat me"

"I doubt he'll get close enough to do that, but they'll be ready just in case" Sal says. The Mistress spoke "I wish he could've gone by Speed Stinger, but I almost forgot that those vikings were here and they are not aloud to know of them just yet" She was pouting. The doors to the hall opened revealing someone popping their head in. it was Rune "I want him to go by Scauldron" She smiles and everyone in the room laughs which cheered the Mistress up.

"Rune what are you doing here?" Rin asked with a smile "I came looking for you" Rin stands up and walks over to Rune "Why were you looking for me?"

"I want to go into town" Rin looked back to the lord. He nods "Take care of her Rin" she smiles nodding her head "Will do" Rin took Rune out of the Hall with Rune holding her hand tight making sure that she doesn't loose her "So, where do you want to go when we get into town?" Rin asked looking down at her little sister.

"I want to go to the market district" Rin's smile fell 'That's where the vikings are at right now' she thought "Oh, ok, let's go then" Rune had a big smile and began to pull Rin harder towards the exit of the castle.

Once they were out of the castle Rune stopped pulling Rin and let go of her hand "Rune, where are you going?" Rune looks back at Rin as she began to run towards where Galaxy was laying down "I'm going to go say hi to Galaxy" Rin just smiled looking in the direction of where Galaxy would be most likely at.

Rune walks towards the hot springs where Galaxy usually lays down "Hey Galaxy" she greets the Skrill _"Ahnok mal gein, fos los dreh tir?"_ Galaxy asked looking up at the little girl letting the water drip from off his face "I'm going into town with Rin" she pets the large dragon. Galaxy looks over to Rin _"Los hi bek niidro pruzah zaak?"_

"The lord aloud it, so it's ok" he only nods then pushes his head into Rune's stomach _"Kos ulaakei mal gein"_ Rune gives him a big huge "I will" Rune runs back to Rin's side taking her hand once again pulling her to the exit of the mountain. As they made their way through the tunnel heading for the exit Rune asked Rin a question "What was daddy talking about in the hall?"

"Oh, that, well someone bad broke into the castle and try to steal from him so his trying to decide a punishment for him" Rin explained "Then way did mommy mention the Speed Stingers?"

"Oh, because she was just reminding daddy that they need to be retrained"

"Why would they need to be retrained?"

"Uh, just in case something was to happen" Rune didn't seem to understand "What could happen?"

"Bad people could come to our home and try to hurt us"

"Oh" Rune looks down at the ground with a sad expression but that quickly changes when she sees the exit to the cave and starts to pull Rin's arm once again "Come on Rin!" she pulls Rin through the gates leading into the living distracts for the elites. Rin and Rune were intercepted by Kalta "Hey Rune, Rin, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Kalta, we're going into the market district, so Rune can get out a little bit" Rin explained. Kalta looked at Rune for conformation. Rune nodded with a smile "Ok, but did you know that the vikings are still there?" Rin nodded "Yes because that's where I left them"

"Why did you leave them there?"

"Because something happened at the castle and I went to go check it out, don't worry I didn't leave them alone, I left them with Ragnar and Ron" Rune began to pull on Rin's arm once again "Come on!" Rin looked at Rune with a smile "Ok, hold on" Rin looked back to Kalta "I'll talk to you later" Rune pulled Rin away from Kalta while Rin waved at Kalta letting Rune pull her towards the market distract.

"That girl is such a handful" Kalta smiled, laughing as she walked towards the castle.

Rune continued to pull on Rin's arm until they were now in the market distract "Ok, now that we're here what do you want to do?" Rin asked. Rune looked around thinking of what she wanted to do but when her eyes landed on the vikings she looked back at Rin.

"I want to go talk to them?" Rin was confused "Talk to who?"

"The vikings" Rin wasn't so happy about hearing that, but she knew if she was around to protect Rune then it should be fine "Um… Ok, I guess that's ok" Rune smiled before taking off in the direction of the vikings. Rin quickly followed Rune.

The vikings noticed Rin and Rune approaching them "Rune, right?" Fishlegs asked the little girl. She nods with a smile "Yes, and you are…?"

"Name's Fishlegs" Fishlegs began to feel a lot of eyes on him when he got down to her height. He looked around and saw some of the bystanders watching along with Rin and some of the other elites keeping a close eye on him. He stood back up and just decided to look down at her "So, what brings you here?"

"I came here to see how you guys are liking Konawa"

"I think it's a nice place" she looks over at the others "I agree with the lad"

The twins nodded "This place is really cool, and those ships are so cool and destructive looking" Tuffnut says looking at his sister with big smiles. She then looks at Stoick "It's nice"

"Great, at least you guys like it" She smiles "Hey, Rune?" She looked at Fishlegs.

"How long has Konawa been here?" she thought about it "Um… I think my dad said it's been here when he was here"

"So, it's been here before he was here?" she shakes her head "No, he was here before Konawa was here"

"Oh, so he was here before the town was built?" She nodded "Yes, he and mommy started to build this town when they were younger, but they didn't do it alone" Fishlegs started to feel uncomfortable and he knows why. The eyes from everyone has started to become intense 'I think I should hold back on the questions' he thought. He looked over at Rin which had her hand on her sword the whole time they were talking.

He was going to say something but Gobber jumped in before he could say anything "'ow long ago was it when your farther started building this place?"

Rune was about to answer but she was cut off by the sound of a horn going off. Rune looks up at the sky and realized that the sun was setting "Aww, we just got out here" she sounded disappointed but knew the rules "Come on Rune, lets go home" she looks back at the vikings "Ragnar and Ron will take you back to the tavern" Rin took Rune by the hand and began walking her back towards the castle.

"Rune? Do you remember what dad said if they were to ask you certain questions?" she nods "Yes, I'm suppose to tell them that it's up to daddy and mommy to tell them" Rin nods "That's correct" on their way back to the castle was peaceful since most of the people of Konawa was heading to their homes and closing up shops. The elites were also heading into their homes and every elite that they walked passed told them to 'have a goodnight' or 'see you in the morning' to the two sisters and Rune would return it back to them with a smile.

A warm breeze flowed through the tunnel as they entered the mountains entrance "Rin, I'm getting sleepy" Rune yawned. Rin stopped and kneeled down hunching over "Come on and get on my back" Rune did as she was told and got onto Rin's back laying her head on Rin's shoulder.

It didn't take long for Rune to fall asleep "She's getting to big for this" Rin laughed.

She followed the stone path leading to the castle but stopped when she heard footprints approaching her "You need help?" Kalta asked "Yes please" Kalta lead Rin to the front door of the castle opening it for the girl letting go in first.

After Rin said thanks to Kalta she headed for her and Runes room to be Rune to bed while Kalta left the castle once more to go to her home.

Within the castle the lord gave Raven and Frey orders to give the prisoner his meal for tonight and a blanket to stay warm. At first, they thought it was pointless since he was going to die tomorrow but they did as they were told and took a plate with bread, some fresh cooked meat and some water along with a blanket. Raven had to go because she's the only one with a key to the cells.

"Why do you think the lord is doing this for a thief?" Frey asked clearly no happy with the task "Don't know but it doesn't really matter if we did it or not, it still will end the same way"

"Do you think he'll have the hooligans show up to watch the duel?'

"Most likely but I think it would be good for them to see what would happen to people that does us wrong"

"I would have to agree with you" Raven and Frey were now standing outside the first door to the cell "Let me get it" Frey to the keys off Ravens side unlocking the door. Then they made their way down to the second door. She unlocks that one but doesn't open the door. They heard humming "Is that him?" Frey whispered Raven nodded. They stood there for another couple of seconds before he stopped and them opening the door.

Frey was the first to speak "We brought you food" she took in the sight of the young man. He didn't seem to have tried to break out but even if he did Galaxy would have electrocuted him. He holds out his hands and takes the plate of food. He looks up at the two "Thanks for the food" he thanked them calmly.

He ate the food like he hasn't eaten in days "Wow, this food is good" he said with a seemingly full mouth but still auditable. The two stood there in silence waiting for him to be done with the food.

Once he was done he handed the plate back to Frey which she took. Next Raven went over to the wall where a couple of strange items were hanging and grabbed a pair of what looks like metal hands that were wielded together. The young man watched her as she walked up to him taking his hands in hers "Um… what are you doing?" he asked but she didn't say anything. Her actions did though.

She opened the metal hands and places his in them. She then closes the hands over his and locks them with two small locks for both sides "Is this really necessary?" he asked "Yes, we've ran into thieves like you before and they were able to escape but didn't get far, this is just a precaution, so you don't try anything" Frey explained. Raven then hooked a separate metal chain to the bottom of the metal hands chaining his hands down.

"Ok, is that necessary too?" this time they didn't say anything instead once Raven was done with chaining him down Frey tossed a blanket over him "Um… what if I have to pee?" Raven and Frey were already leaving but Frey stopped at the door to look back one last time "Just piss yourself" that's the last thing she says before closing the door behind her.

"Like hel I'm pissing on myself" he cursed under his breath but he knows that no one heard him.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Just a heads up to my readers that this chapter will be split up into two or three parts. The reason behind this is because I've been working on other stories from time to time and trying to work on this story with the others are becoming hard but that doesn't mean I'll be stopping this story or making the chapters short. It's only for specific chapters that I'll do this with. I hope you guys like this chapter!)**

 **(The Dual Part 1)**

 **(At the Castle) (Midday)**

The time came quicker than the lord wanted it to, knowing that he must have a duel with a mere common thief. The lord and his Mistress sat in their bed laying in each other's arms after some late-night fun. The Mistress had her face planted in the cape of his neck "You ready for round two?" she asked seductively. The lord looks down at her with a smile "You know I wouldn't object to that but… it's going to have to wait, remember what happens today" her face fell with disappoint meant "I know" she still angry at the fact that the thief ruined their moment together… well, what was going to be their moment together.

"Once it's over and done with I'll take you up on that offer" he whispered in her ear followed by kissing her on her forehead. The lord slowly rose up into a sitting position. The Mistress shifted off her husband letting him get up and gather his clothes and gear for todays duel. She watched her husband with lust filled eyes as he put his clothes on. He noticed that she was looking and turned to see her laying on her bell, her arms propping her up showing off cleavage and her lower half below her belly button covered by the blanket.

He knew what she wanted but they both know that today is going to be a busy day. He walks over and crouches down in front placing a hand under her chin lifting her head up and plants a heart filled kiss on her lips "The quicker we get this over with the faster we can get back to our 'fun'" he smiled pulling away from her tender warm lips. Her lips felt cold when his left hers, but he was right. He stood up once more to go place his armor on leaving the Mistress there alone.

She lets out a sigh but with a smile "I guess I should get ready too" she whispered getting out of bed to go grab her clothes that were on the floor. As she gathered her clothes she heard knocking at her door "Come in!"

"Sorry for the intrusion" Frey apologized entering the room "Frey, you know you don't have to be so formal when we're alone or even the castle for the matter" Frey nodded "Yes, I know it's just a habit" the Mistress threw her shirt over her head "It's alright, so may I ask may I ask what brings you here this early?"

"I came by to report that everyone has been notified about the duel and everyone, including the vikings are heading to the arena as we speak" that surprised the Mistress "Oh, so they decided to go watch the show?" Frey nodded "Yes mama"

"Is that idiot still in the infirmary?" Frey shook her head "No, he was returned to his room last night before the horn went off" the Mistress nodded.

"I wonder if he can keep up that tough guy act after the show" she smiled. The Mistress puts on the last bit of her clothing before turning to Frey "Go see the show, I'll be there in a little bit" Frey smiled nodding her head "I'll see you there then" Frey took her leave closing the door behind her.

Frey stood outside of the lord and Mistress's door for a couple of seconds before she walks down the hall and for the exit. As she turns the corner she accidently bumps into Kalta "Oh, sorry" Frey apologized "No, I'm the one that's sorry, I was deep in thought, so I wasn't paying attention"

"What were you thinking about?" Frey asked.

"I've been having this strange feeling that something's bad going to happen, I don't know when, but I have a bad feeling"

"Oh, well, do you think you should go to the lord and tell him?" Kalta shook her head "Not right now, especially when he has a duel coming up"

"Will you be going to see it?"

"Yes, I was on my way to go get the thief now, Raven is probably already there, I'll see you around Frey" Frey nodded letting Kalta go meet up with Raven _'Whenever she has a bad feeling it usually means something bad is going to happen soon'_ Frey thought trying to think of what would cause her to have this bad feeling.

 **(1 Hour Earlier) (At the Tavern)**

Frey had just left the Tavern after informing everyone of a duel that will be held in the arena and everyone is welcome to the show. At first the vikings were hesitant on going but they were getting bored of sitting around in their room doing nothing, so they gave in and went to go see this duel.

"What do you think this duel is about?" Fishlegs asked watching all the people around them getting excited.

"Don't know, could be between those so called 'Elites' or just some random duel between civilians" Gobber replied to busy with other things on his mind "This is going to be boring, if they want to see a real fight they should just put me in there" Snotlout said with a nasal tone. His nose was covered with bandages after the whole thing with the lord.

"Yea, we could put you in there to get your butt kicked again" Tuffnut laughed "Hey! I was just caught off that's all, if they didn't catch me off guard I could've taken him" Fishlegs rolled his eyes not impressed but he didn't want to say anything because he knew Snotlout would try to beat him up and he wants to stay out of these people hair by not causing them any trouble.

"Yea, you totally could've taken him on" Tuffnut said sarcastically and Ruffnut laughing "You were knocked out just with a punch in the face so if you were to take him on would take a miracle" Snotlout began to scowl mumbling something to himself.

"I think we should refrain from speaking about their lord for right now" Gobber stated.

"Why's that?" Fishlegs asked. Gobber twitched his head a little bit to the right of him wanting them to look. Fishlegs looked over and next to Gobber was a couple of the lord's elites and they were looking at them with cautious eyes. Fishlegs turned away then looked down to his feet.

As they approached the arena they began to hear boo's coming from the people that were already their "What do you think they're booing about?" Fishlegs asked "Oh! Could it be a booing contest? We should join in too!" Tuffnut said with excitement and was about to boo himself but Gobber placed a hand on his face shutting him up.

"It's not a contest you idiot" Gobber pulled his hand away from Tuffnut's face and Tuffnut's excitement fell "Then what are they booing about if it isn't a booing contest?"

Gobber pointed over to the left, where everyone was booing at. When they looked over to where he was pointing they now saw what everyone was booing at "Why is that guy in chains?"

"Probably because he's weak" Snotlout commented gaining some glares from his fellow people "What?" he asked like he didn't know what he did. They turned back to look at the lad.

"His so young"

"What are they doing with him?" Fishlegs asked trying to get a closer look but everyone was now blocking them "We should get some seats" Gobber said going a head of them and they followed. The viking were able to find some seats near the railings where they could see the fight up close. The boos became louder once everyone began to see the lad enter the arena followed by Kalta and Raven. Stoick wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the arena. His attention was on the Mistress and Frey that were standing in what looks like a separate stand for her and the lord, but the lord couldn't be found.

 _'_ _Shouldn't their lord be present for this?'_ he questioned looking for him, but his question was answered when everyone went silent all around him. He looked over and saw that the Mistress was holding up her right hand making everyone to quite down.

She looks down into the arena staring at the lad then began to speak "You have been brought here to answer for your crime" Everyone in the arena were intensely watching as their Mistress spoke to the thief "You tried to steal from our national treasure, it wasn't just the lord you tried to steal from but from everyone of Konawa now you must pay for your crimes for trying to steal from everyone of Konawa" the arena was flooded with shouts of agreements.

Some of the shouts were of "Hang him" or "Cut him up" and so on. The thief didn't seem to be bothered by it one bit. Th Mistress held her hand up once more silencing the whole arena "Now, as you all know we usually handle things as a whole but with everyone being busy and with the upcoming festival and peace treaty we don't have time to have a formal trail so, we decided to have this _'Thief'_ have a chance at fighting for his life…" Stoick tensed up at the sound of that but didn't let it show _'How could they do this?'_ he thought.

"… and the one he'll be fighting is my beloved husband and you lord!" she finished. The crowd roared with excitement and cheers for their lord. The vikings on the other hand didn't know what to do or say. On the other side of the arena was another set of doors that began to open revealing the lord in his usual armor and clothes.

The lord looked at Kalta and Raven nodding his head which meant for them to take off the metal hands that covered his own. Once unlocked the metal fell to the floor making a clanging noise "You two may go now" they bowed their heads before leaving the arena closing the arena gate behind them. The thief looked around and saw everyone was staring at them. He turned his attention to the lord that stood a couple of feet away from him "So, how are we going to do this?" the thief asked. The lord looks over to the side of the arena "We'll be using standard short swords for this duel, you may be the first to pick" the thief noticed something was off about the lord, like he was distracted but didn't say anything since he feels like he could use this as a way of winning.

He heads over to where the weapon rack was and looked over the short swords before him. Each of them was the same and fully sharpened to the brim none of them seemed to be tampered with either. He picks one from the middle while the lord picks one from the left.

"Now go stand on the other side" the thief did just that. Once in their respective corners they stood there for a couple of minutes waiting to start the duel. The Mistress looks down at her husband noticing the same thing as the thief did, but she knew he would be ok.

"Ready?" he nods. She looks over to the thief "Ready?" he nods too. The lord and thief both got into a battle stance. the Mistress looked between the two of them "Good luck" she heard the thief say to her husband.

"Ready…" silence filled the arena along with anticipation. She holds her hand up then quickly throws it down yelling "BEGIN!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N I'm sorry for the long awaited update, I've been having busy with working on others stories and my actually job outside of story writing. I'll be really busy in the upcoming weeks and i won't have a lot of time to work on them but when it starts to slow down I'll be able to work on them more and start updating early on. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **(The Duel Part 2)**

 **(A/N Listen to the song 'Dancing with Dragons' by BrunuhVille)**

The duel began with the lord making the first move. He charges forward sword lowered and hidden behind him and when he was in range his brings the sword in an upward swipe. The thief blocks it but with a little bit of difficulty. The lord then followed that with a down swipe, but the thief blocks it again. The thief decided to make some distance between the two of them and moves back a little, but the lord wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He charges forwards once again shrinking the distance between the two of them. The thief jumps back just in time for the lord to bring another upward swipe missing him completely. The thief takes a quick look up noticing that some of the people in the stands seemed concerned. He then turns his attention back to the lord which has stopped charging but instead he stood there staring him down.

"Why'd you stop?" the thief asked the lord.

"Because it's bad sportsmanship to attack an opponent that isn't paying attention" the thief laughs "Same can be said to you" the thief took this chance noticing that he had his guard down and charged for him. When he was in range he took his chance and slashed at his arm making contact. The whole arena was dead silent and the only thing making a sound was the sound of bows being pulled back. The lord grabbed a hold of his arm after feeling the cold blade touch his skin tearing through the cloth and skin.

When he had a good grip on his arm he uses most of his strength and throws the thief behind him but as the thief was thrown he took another chance and nicked his cheek with the tip of the blade. The lord could feel everyone in the arena staring at him with worry, but he can't let that get to him. He turns around to look in the direction of where he threw the thief and noticed that the thief was closing in.

He barely had enough time to block but some how managed to block. He pushes the thief back using his sword _'I've seen this fighting style'_ the lord thought to himself. This time it was the lord that jumped back making distant between him and the thief. He's seen this fighting style before and it was back on Skyrim. This fighting style is common but only in certain parts.

The thief took this chance while the lord seemed to be in his head to try to take another hit on him, but it seemed like the lord was still with them and was able to block it pushing him back. Now the lord was standing in the middle of the arena _'What's making him so distracted?'_ the thief thought to himself. He took this chance to take another look around the arena and noticed all the elites had their bows on him.

He turns his attention back to the lord making sure that he hasn't moved which he hasn't _'What is he doing?'_ the thief thought trying to see what he was doing but could only see that he was keeping his sword behind his back.

 _He's using an offensive and defensive stance, clever'_ he thought taking another look to see if there was a way to try to gain his attention. By this time mostly everyone that knew the lord well knew that something was om his mind keeping his attention to the fight in front of him limited. The thief knew if he were to try to rush him now would get him hurt but he can't let this go on for to long since the lord might get bored and have his elites shoot him down.

He decided to try to get in close even though it's risky due to the stance that the lord is using. If he messes this up he is screwed. He took this opportunity to circle around the lord to see if he could find an opening but as he circled him the lord would keep his sword hidden and his eyes on the thief. He thought over the only plan that he could think of at that moment.

 _'_ _This plan could end up getting me killed if I don't do this right, but this is right now the "Only" plan that he has right now'_ he thought. His plan is to try get him out of the middle of the arena but the only way that could be possible is to charge him and wait till he swings so he could dodge then do a round house kick.

He charged for the lord with all the speed he could muster. The lord stood there watching as the thief charged him. He shook his head thinking _'Is this the best he could think of?'_ the lord thought and as the thief got closer he swung his sword at the lord hoping to fake him out but the lord didn't fall for it instead the lord held up one his arms blocking the swing with his gauntlets then following the block with a quick swing he nicks the thief's side with the edge of his blade.

The thief jumps out of the way and backed up to make some distance, but the lord didn't move and went back into his currant stance. The thief looks down at where the lord nicked him and saw that he cut through the cloth leaving a small scratch on his side _'Whoa, I got to watch out for that swing'_ he thought backing up out of range. Once out of range he began to circle the lord once again but this time for only a short amount of time before he charged him again.

The looked was now getting bored but the determination within this thief's eyes are what's keeping him somewhat entertained. For the time being. The way the thief was charging him it looked like he was going to try the same attack again, so the lord got ready to counter that again but to his surprise he didn't do the same move. Instead he jumped over to his side.

The lord takes a swing at him, but the thief moves back then takes a swing of his own. His swing got blocked but he followed it up with a kick to the lord's head. That kind of shook the lord but barely bothered him. Before the thief could pull his leg back the lord grabbed his leg a threw him behind him but in the process of doing that the thief slashes his back. Not a nick a slash.

The whole arena was shocked and at the edge of their seats. The elites become edgy and the Mistress is now standing. The lord seemed to be shocked he rubs the slash on his back then puts his hand in front of him showing that there's blood on his gauntlets. The lord looks over at the thief and saw charging for him.

The lord didn't have enough time to avoid the attack and the thief stabs him in the shoulder. The thief could tell through the lord's eyes that now he was focus but at the same time he has a bad feeling about this. The whole arena felt cold and tense then out of nowhere the lord grabbed the thief's leg and with unbelievable strength the lord threw him across the arena. The thief hit the wall with a loud thud leaving a massive crack in the wall.

Everyone in the stands seemed to have relaxed a little but the vikings in the other hand were close to standing up and had pure looks of horror "What just happened?" Fishlegs asked with the sound of horror in his voice. "'ow's that possible?" Gobber couldn't believe his eyes. They just watched someone throw another man into the wall with unhuman strength.

The thief coughed up a little blood when he contacted the wall. His sigh was little hazy, but he could see the figure of the lord and he was making his way towards the thief and he. Looked. Pissed. The thief pushed himself out of the body shaped crack and fell to the ground. He did his best to get up as fast as he can, but the lord grabbed him by his throat and tossed him over at the weapons racks on the other side of the arena.

The thief crashed into the weapons rack breaking the rack and landing on the weapons luckily, he didn't get stabbed in the process when he landed on them. He looked over to see that the lord was closing on him again not giving the thief enough time to regain his stance. He grabbed a sword that was on the ground getting ready to defend himself and when the lord was arm's length he swung at him, but the lord grabbed the sword by the blade yanking him up followed by a punch in the gut.

The thief was starting to think that he wasn't going to live but he didn't want to think like that, he couldn't think like that, he had to live. The lord tossed him to the ground, but the thief cut him in the chest, but it wasn't like the cut on his back. The thief was able to get up before the lord could start closing in on him again.

He backed up a little bit to try to make some room between them but all the wounds that the lord inflicted on him were slowly taking their toll and was causing him to slow down _'Is this really the same guy from before?'_ the thief thought to himself getting into a defensive stance. The lord grabbed a sword that was on the ground. He turned to look at the wounded man then followed that by getting into a fighting stance of his own. This time it was different, not like the one from before.

The lord was the first to move and the thief acted when he got closer by dodging him when he swung but some how the lord got him in the shoulder. It was a deep slash, but it's not life threating "I got to watch out for that swing" he said to himself getting back into his defense stance. He didn't have enough time to dodge his next attack, so he had to block it with his sword but with the strength that the lord was using he almost knocked it out of his hands.

Swing after swing the thief was beginning to have a harder time blocking his attacks sense he wasn't letting up or even giving him a chance to return an attack. The thief could tell that the lord was getting bored and was trying to get it over with, but he was holding himself against the lord and that's was keeping him alive but with all these wounds it was becoming a lot harder to block.

The lord could see that the wounds were taking their toll of the thief and decided that it was time to end it. He took a step back. The thief was a little surprised and had to ask "What's wrong? Getting tired?" the thief was putting on a face of course.

The lord ignored him and went on with what he was doing. He lowered his body just a little bit and with all his strength he charged for the thief leaving no time for the thief to didge so the only thing he could do is try to block his attack. He held the sword sideways as the lord swung his sword and when the swords collided a loud shattering noise echoed throughout the arena.

Everyone was amazed except for the Berkians. They were shocked and worried. Both of their swords shattered and in the mess of it the lord was holding the thief by his neck with a hilt and small piece of the sword aimed for his chest.

"I have to admit, you re the first to actually do harm to me, well the first of someone from outside of Konawa" the lord whispered. He continued "Do you have anything to say before you die?" the thief began to whisper something. The lord knew this and once the thief was done the lord shoved the little piece of the sword into the thief's chest piercing his heart killing him quickly. Once the thief stopped breathing the lord tossed him to the floor.

The crowd began to cheer except for the vikings. They looked at him in disgust and fear "'ow could 'e do that to a lad that young?" Gobber questioned. Fishlegs looked like he was going to be sick. Stoick was filled with thoughts and disgust while the twins were cheering along with the crowd and Snotlout seeming to be shaking where he sat.

The lord began to walk out of the arena going to the exit. Standing there was Raven "What would you want us to do with the body?" she asked as the lord walked by "Take to 'the room' for now, we'll deal with it later" that surprised Raven. The room is for only one reason and one reason alone.

As the lord walked past the cheering crowed he couldn't help but think of what the thief whispered. Hearing that gave him an idea but for now he has other things to do and one of them is talking to his mistress. The mistress was waiting for him back at the stand where she was last at and with the way she was standing he could tell she wasn't to happy.

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing, he just got lucky"

"Usually you wouldn't let someone get 'lucky'" she used her fingers quoting the "lucky" part.

"I know, I didn't think I would've needed to use that much strength to deal with him, but I guess I was wrong" the lord looked down into the arena watching a couple of his men took the body away.

"Like what you usually tell us, things never go as plan" he could tell from the way she spoke that she wasn't as angry as she was a couple of seconds ago, but she was still upset with him. But he knows how to fix that. He turns his attention back to her and takes her by the arm pulling her in close "Now that I'm done here, how about I take you up on that round two" he whispered seductively making shivers go down her spine.

"First, how about you go clean up then we go at it?" she smiled under her hood. Both the lord and Mistress began walking back towards the castle while everyone else began to dissipate leaving only the Berkians.


	10. Announcment!

**(A/N It has come to my attention by some of my friends and followers that read 'The Dragon Lord' and said that the story is rushed, some chapters drag on for to long and I agree. When I first thought of the story it went a little bit slower but not too slow to bore people but it seems that I've rushed the story and now it's not like I hoped it was going to turn out. Most of the rushing was due to me multitasking, working on multiple stories at once, which i have learned not to do that when it comes to my writing.** **With that said it has made me decide to re-write the story and get it back on the right track that I once thought it to be.**

 **In the re-written story, some of the older chapters and dialogue will be reused but my change a little bit of it and for how the chapters are going to work, they're going to be based off days just like how I do the 'Dragonborn's Adventures (Act One)' story so there will be more to the story and the meeting between berk and Konawa will take a little bit longer giving some space and story before they meet. I hope you guys understand and that this would be best that I do this, I'm also thanking everyone who has read the story and gave me helpful feedback as well some ideas to work with.**

 **With all of that said I would like to announce that I will be taking ten names/characters that** ** _"YOU"_** **the readers have come up with. Give them a name, a background, or even be part of Konawa (If part of Konawa, mention what you do, if you're one of the elites or a civilian, if elite, you'll need to make up a dragon for your character) I can't wait to see what you guys will do.**

 **I'll be starting on the re-write next Saturday since that'll be when I'll have free time to work on it but for when I'll upload it that's a different story. It might be a while till I upload with work getting in the way.**

 **Thank you once again! This is Draco1997 and I hope to see you guys with the new re-written story of 'The Dragon Lord')**


	11. (Re-Write Status)

_**(A/N The re-write of 'The Dragon Lord' has been uploaded. This time the story will take the path that it was attended to. That means it will build up slower then the original also it'll be about 15 chapters before any big interaction between the Tribes and Konawa. Also, in this one I'm going to be interactive with everyone who reads this story, so if you have any idea's or Characters that you want me to use.**_

 ** _Well that's all I have and in three day's this story will be deleted so that it's only the re-write version. I hope to see you in the re-write version! See you guys later!)_**


End file.
